It is well known that the accurate transmission and reception of binary based data imposes extreme requirements of accuracy. Where difficulties are experienced in, for example, a communications link, it is a common practice to use specially made up binary programs which have been found to provoke the occurrence of problems where such may occur occasionally. There are, however, instances where such programs fail to provoke the difficulty which has been experienced, making such problems extremely difficult to isolate.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to basically overcome this problem and to substantially improve the efficiency of fault detection.